vdaworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosie Swekitty
Name: Rosie Swekitty District: 6 (5, 7), or any really but not career. Gender: Female Age: 12 Personality: Rosie is generally portrayed as a sweet and nice girl, who loves every single which is living. She must been many times ignored on school and recused for most of the groups there. She pratically does not have a popular side, being many times considered un-popular and nerd. She is very friendly with anyone that gets to know her properly, but Rose has her times of rage. She can get angry easily if someone insults her, or insulting one of her close friends. Even though, she likes socializing around with other people, but the people that she met with usually does not like to hang around with a small and sweet girl like Rosie. And also, she is usually scared of the three girls that lived with her during her childhood. Also, she is very insecure about killing other people, and she would never do it to a person that she talks with frequently. Backstory: Rosie was born into a poor family in the richest and main area of her district. Her father was the mayor of the district, and her mother was one of the most important woman's around that area. At that time, her parents have adopted other three orphan kids to take care of them. The kids were three mysterious six-years old girls were expulsed from the orphanage for being suspects of the head master's death. Rosie's parents did not believe that those three girls who seemed so innocent and cute were the real assassins that murdered the head master of the orphanage on that cloudy night, so they adopted them instead of releasing them in the streets of the district. So the eight next years happened normally and naturally, with Rosie growing up as healthy kid and the other girls growing up healthy as well. But all of it changed in one night, the darkest night of that year. Rosie was already studying regularly on the school, with the other three girls studying there too. So in that night, Rosie's father had an important and surprise reunion on the Capitol, and he went to there immediately with his wife. They forgot Rosie on the school, so she had to come back to home walking through the mysterious streets of the district. The three girls, step-sisters of Rosie, were going to home, so Rosie followed them, knowing that three girls would help her if a thief appeared or something like that. So in the path, Rosie saw the three girls entering in one alley with a big bag moving with them. Rosie followed them into the alley and found out that three girls were murdering and torturing the most popular boy of the school, and she had to watch the entire show. She saw the three girls, firstly, recording the boy's scream of afraid, and then, the brunnete one of the them cutting his forehead with a dagger. Rosie watched the entire scene, with afraid of running away and with afraid of asking the girls what they were doing. The horror continued as the blonde one of the girls started to slice the boy's abdomen slowly with a knife. The red-haired one started to slowly take his left eye, making the boy scream very loud. Rosie enjoyed the loud noise to run away and don't watch the end of the horror show. Rosie reached home and went immediately to her bedroom, locking the door to don't be disturbed by the three girls. She jumped on her bed and started to sleep, wishing this day never have happened. Two years after the accident and Rosie's first year available to be reaped has come. The other three girls have been eligible six years before, and they were facing their last year of reaping. Her father, the mayor, decided to release the three other girls into the streets, because they now have 18 years old. The girls did not accept, but he expulsed them anyway. It was a bad choice. On the following day, Rosie's father was found out by peacekeepers wrapped up in one factory with the neck sliced off and Rosie's mother was found out in the mayor's desk with the mouth full with ants. Rosie did not accept the fate of her parents and started to go crazy. Instead of going into an orphanage, Rosie prefered to run to the fence of the district, going through a hole that had space enough to her body pass through. Just one month before the reapings, she found a boy who was abused by his parents and he managed to escape from the district too. His name was Roberth. She and Roberth became good friends, a friendship that would never end in normal cimcurstances. But it ended because of one thing; the reaping. Rosie was sadly reaped and she crossed eyes with the girls. She controlled her mouth and did not blame them... Even though, she has pratically 100% sure that they did it... Or no... Height: 5'0 Appearance: She has round and shaded eyes. The eyes are silver coloured, matching with the eyecolor that her mother had. She has small shiny yellow hair tied up in two fish ponytails. Even though, she has orange frontlights in her hair. She overall has a young appearance. She is skinny, with few muscles around her body. She has light skin, pale as a marshmellow. She has an average height for her age, with a slim figure. She is happy, with a smile on the face most of the time. Weapon: Rosie never studied a lot with weaponry, using just the basic of them. Then, her weapons of choice are an awl, which she knows from using in her home and throwing knives, that she knows from using some kitchen knives. Apart of these two, she hardly touched in any other weapon, so she will probably avoid them during the actual Games. Strengths: (besides weapon) (List 2) Weaknesses: (List 2) Fears: Lygophobia, fear of being in a Dark place. Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Token: Alliance: